Who Knew
by angelbabygirl36
Summary: This is a Naruto Academy Fic and a ItaSaku Fic! This story will also mention rape, abuse, and cutting! You have been warned! This story is based on the song 'Who Knew' by Pink. Click the blue letters and enjoy!
1. Prologue

**~Who Knew~**

**Okay, I've been thinking about writing this story for a while now so I'm pretty confident in it. Sorry if it's terrible, but I'll try to make it better! This is a Naruto Academy Fic and a ItaSaku Fic! This story will also mention rape, abuse, and cutting! You have been warned! This story is based on the song 'Who Knew' by Pink. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura and Satoshi Haruno are siblings, but you'd never know it at first glance. They treat each other like strangers- only sparring the other a subtle glance when passing by. Not even their friends knew they were related unless they knew they shared the same last name. Besides that, you would think they were just strangers to each other.

What made this dilemma worst is that they looked nothing alike. Sakura inherited her mother's thigh length bubblegum pink hair while Satoshi inherited his father's short dark red hair. Satoshi inherited his mother's dark green eyes while Sakura has her father's lighter emerald green eyes.

Don't get the wrong idea though. It wasn't always like this. There was a point in time when they couldn't possibly be separated. Back before the tragic accident happened. Back before their parents were murdered in the home invasion 5 years prior. Back when Sakura was still an innocent 11 year old girl and Satoshi was the protective 12 year old brother.

* * *

_It was pouring rain and the thunder only made the dark sky even more menacing. Menacing enough to scare a young 11 year old Sakura to her elder brother's room for protection. _

"_Aniki?" She shyly called from behind her dear brother's locked door. There was a silent moan before footsteps were heard heading towards the door. Slowly, the door opened to reveal a disheveled shirtless 12 year old boy. He looked sleepily down at his beloved little sister before sighing. _

"_You can sleep with me for tonight but that's it." He sighed stepping aside to allow his sister access to his room. She smiled happily before running in and jumping right onto his queen sized bed. The silk covers and fine cotton sheets felt heavenly through her night gown. She curled up underneath the covers and sighed in content. _

_A few seconds later there was a slight dip in the bed before a set of arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly against a hard bare chest. She smiled slightly snuggling back into her brother's protective embrace. At that moment, she didn't even seem to notice the thunder as sleep over took her. _

_An hour later, a loud gunshot awoke the two siblings. Satoshi and Sakura both shot out of bed and looked towards the door in confusion. It wasn't until they heard loud footsteps and their father's yells did fear take them over. Before Satoshi could even react, the door was swung open revealing their terrified mother. Blood was splattered over her once white nightgown and tears were flowing freely down her cheeks as she raced over to her children still sitting on the bed. She enveloped them into her arms as she cried._

"_Thank god they haven't found you two yet!" She cried squeezing the life out of them. Satoshi could tell right off the back what was going on- someone murderous was in their house. _

"_Mother, what's going on?" He asked firmly prying her arms away. She looked into her son's eyes for a moment before a final gunshot was heard and their father's yells stopped. Her eyes went wide as she snatched her son form the bed slamming his window open. "Mother, what are you doing?!" He protested as she shoved him out of the window on to the roof. _

"_Please, climb to the top and stay down! No matter what you hear stay there!" She cried slamming the window closed once again leaving her beloved son outside with no choice but to follow her order. _

"_Mother, what's happening?" little Sakura asked terrified of the heavy footsteps approaching the room rapidly. Her mother ignored her and dragged her to her brother's closet. She tore the door open and reached behind the expensive clothes to the small door that was hidden in the back. She opened it quickly and shoved her precious daughter inside. _

"_Whatever you see, whatever you hear- don't make a sound." Her mother demanded through her sobs. At this point, slow falling tears were falling down the young girl's cheeks. _

"_Mother?" She whispered softly. Again, the sad blossom ignored her little flower and slammed the door closed just as the bedroom door was kicked down. _

_Through the small peeking hole in the door, she could see a tall man with long spiky raven hair enter the room carrying a gun. He looked old, but yet he looked rather young to the young girl. However, this is the man that is causing her mother's fear, because at his appearance, he mother started to shake. The man laughed evilly before taking a small step towards her. _

"_Yukari, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" the man teased taking another small step towards the trembling woman. _

"_What are you doing here, Madara? I told you that I never wanted to see you again." The brave woman hissed though her trembling lips. The man glared at her before he half ran to her slapping her so hard it knocked her down onto Satoshi's bed out of Sakura's sight. _

"_What did you say you little bitch!" She heard him hiss as her mother screamed. _

_Sakura could hear her mother struggling against him, but after a while, she heard her mother scream in pain as the bedsprings begin to bounce noisily in a rapid pace. Her mother's screams became louder as the sound of the bedsprings became louder until they stopped all together only leaving the loud sobs of her mother. _

"_Let that be your last lesson." She heard the man growl before a gunshot blasted through the room making a small shriek escape her lips. _

_There was a sickening pause in the room until she heard the slight sound of bells jingling together until a faint zipping sound was detected. The heavy footsteps started to head for the closet until she saw the man holding his gun in a ready position. Her breath hitched in her throat she saw him reach for the small handle of the door before throwing it open. Her eyes grew wide staring up into the emotionless depths of the intruder. _

_Surprise crossed his eyes as he lowered his gun and stared at the little blossoming flower in front of him. For such a young child, she was utterly beautiful. He was about to reach out and touch her when sirens sounding in the distance caught his attention. He cursed under his breath before quickly running towards the door, but he paused mid run. He looked over his shoulder at the young girl with an evil smirk on his face. _

"_If you tell anyone, I will come back and kill your brother too." the young girls eyes widened in fear before the man turned and ran out of the room- out of the room where he raped and murdered his long lost love._

* * *

"_Sakura, are you sure you didn't see the man's face?" The detective asked the young girl once again. She stared blankly at the once beautifully painted walls of the family room. Now, they were covered in her father's blood. _

"_I…I don't remember." The young girl mumbled motionlessly. Had the shock finally settled in her mind? The detective sighed before closing his notepad and nodding in the direction of the kitchen where his partner was standing with the girls elder brother. _

_The other detective motioned for the boy to go sit next to his little sister. Without a word, the boy complied walking motionlessly to the couch wrapped in a blanket to keep his drenched form warm. As he sat, the two detectives disappeared into the kitchen. The moment they were gone, Satoshi turned to his sister- a dangerously blank look on his face._

"_Why did you lie?" He growled softly so the detectives wouldn't overhear him. Sakura turned to him in shock, her emerald eyes growing. _

"_But I-" a low growl escaped from Satoshi's lips as a warning for her to stop speaking. _

"_I know you're lying because I saw him go into the closet before running off. You saw his face plain and clearly. Why, why are you protecting the man that killed our parents!" He hissed slightly louder. Sakura tore her gaze from him and stared blankly at the wall in front of her. Madara's words echoed throughout her head like a broken record. _

'_If you tell anyone, I'll come back and kill your brother too.' a soft tear escaped her eyes. She can't tell. She can't allow her brother to die too._

"_If you don't tell them who did this, then I will never forgive you." He hissed. She closed her eyes tightly turning her head completely away from him. She heard him growl lowly. "Fine then. You are no sister of mine."_

* * *

With that, we begin our story- the story of the broken siblings.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me if it's crappy or if it's good!**


	2. Enrolling

**~Who Knew~**

**Okay, I've been thinking about writing this story for a while now so I'm pretty confident in it. Sorry if it's terrible, but I'll try to make it better! This is a Naruto Academy Fic and a ItaSaku Fic! This story will also mention rape, abuse, and cutting! You have been warned! This story is based on the song 'Who Knew' by Pink. Enjoy!**

Sakura and Satoshi Haruno sit in silence as their aunt drove the car through the large iron gates that surrounded the castle-like academy- their new home. It's a beautiful place mind you, but now it's going to be even harder for them to see each other. Well, at least it bothers the youngest of the two.

Yes, Satoshi was not bluffing when he said Sakura was no longer his sister. Now, she might as well not even exist. Now, she's nothing more than a shadow from his past. However, the one thing that secretly infuriates him the most, is the fact that she does nothing to fix it. Unbeknownst to him, Sakura is still terrified of Madara coming back and making good of his threat.

That horrible night wasn't the last time she saw him. Apparently, Madara has marked her as his favorite toy to torture. He's forced her to witness three other murders- one being her freshman science teacher which caused this sudden transfer to a safer school. Each night after the murders, he would somehow break into her room in her aunt's house and repeat those seven little words that haunted her.

"_If you tell, I will kill him." _So she never did. Every time she was questioned, she would lie. Every time she lied, Satoshi would hate her even more. Every time he said he hated her, she would add another cut on her arm as another reminder of why her life is worthless. She had nobody. She _is _nobody. What's the point in her existence?

"Alright you two, we're here!" Their aunt, Ritoru, chirped from the driver's seat as the car slowed to a stop in front of two towering mahogany doors at the entrance of the academy. Satoshi wasted no time in getting out and waiting patiently by the trunk. Sakura bit back a sad sigh as she too exited the car as her aunt popped the trunk open.

As Sakura rounded the car, Satoshi had already yanked out his suitcase and was now rushing away from the car to get as far away from her as possible. Tears wanted to fall from her eyes, but she choked them back with all of her will power. She took out her suitcase silently then followed her once beloved brother and dear aunt into the Academy.

The place looked like a may have had the appearance of a castle from the outside, but inside, it was as if they walked right into the ballroom scene of Cinderella. The walls, staircases, and pillars were made of white sparkling marble as if they were installed seconds before they entered the room. Even the reception desk in between the two staircases in front of them seemed to have been just recently placed in the room.

A woman with short black hair looked up at the family glancing around awe. A small smile traced her lips before she spoke.

"Hello! You two must be the Haruno siblings, correct?" The addressed persons looked in her direction as her smile grew. Slowly, the three made their way to the desk as the woman continued to speak. "My name is Shizune! I am the Principal's assistant here at Konoha International Academy and I am a counselor for all students with the last names ranging from H to J. I have all of your information here for you. Would you like me to show you to your rooms?" Sakura opened her mouth to agree, but Satoshi beat her to it.

"We'll be fine on our own, thank you." He coolly responded. No one else could hear it, but there was an underlying coldness to his voice that only appeared when he discussed matters relating to Sakura- and she knew it all too well.

Shizune nodded once turning to a large cabinet marked with the letters of the alphabet. She opened the draw marked with an 'H' then continued to look through the mile long folders for their names. When she found them, she took them out and opened each folder. She pulled out two ID cards with their faces on them, two room keys, and an index card with class and teacher names.

"Here you are!" She smiled brightly reaching over the counter to hand them their respective documents. "The male dorms are down this left corridor here while the females are on the right corridor." She explained. Satoshi nodded once, said his goodbyes to his aunt, and without another word left quickly down the corridor. Sakura looked after him with a longing gaze before taking the handle on her suitcase and slowly heading down the opposite hall towards her new room.

"Sakura," She paused and turned to face her aunt's sharp green eyes. She had on a soft scowl before she took a few steps towards her precious niece and wrapped her in her arms. "Have a good time and be safe, promise me?" Ritoru whispered in her ear not wanting to let her go. Sakura stiffened the slightest bit in her hold. Be safe? For someone like her, that's mildly laughable.

"Alright, I will." Sakura whispered back hesitantly wrapping limp arms around her aunt's tiny waist. Ritoru sighed sadly giving her a slight squeeze before letting go. She gave her niece the best smile she go muster up before placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing slightly.

"Alright then, good luck this year- and tell your brother I said to stop being so broody." Sakura allowed a forced laugh to escape her lips before nodding quickly. Ritoru sighed once more, gave her niece a hasty hug before retreating back outside to her car.

~Sakura POV~

When she turned her back, I couldn't hold that fake smile any longer. It's killing me to lie to her so much. Can I not tell the truth? Satoshi is right to stay away from me. All I do is attract pain and misery. Maybe I should just and all of it. Then again, who would be around to keep Madara away from Satoshi? That's right, I can't die or Satoshi is going to die. I may deserve to die, but Satoshi doesn't. If my tortured existence means that Satoshi can have a bright future, then so be it. Why are the fates so cruel?

I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. One Roommate, Two Cuts

**~Who Knew~**

* * *

**Sorry if it's terrible, but I'll try to make it better! This is a Naruto Academy Fic and a ItaSaku Fic! This story will also mention rape, abuse, and cutting! You have been warned! This story is based on the song 'Who Knew' by Pink. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

My room was at the very end of the long corridor. I could have sworn I walked nearly half a mile to get here, but I didn't mind it. What right do I have to complain? Slowly, I put my key into the lock and opened the door.

The sight that was before me was more of an apartment than a dorm room. The main part of the room was what appeared to be a lounge with a couch, two lounging chairs, an oak coffee table, and a black flat screen T.V hanging on the wall across from them. Behind the couches was a full kitchen with a refrigerator, stove, oven, sink, microwave, and plenty of cabinets and counter space. There were four other doors in the room which I guessed lead to the bedrooms and bathroom.

I slowly walked into the dorm room closing the door behind me. I rolled my suitcase next to the couch and walked to the door to the left of the kitchen. I cracked the door open just a little. To my surprise, there was nothing in the room. There was only a bare bed, a plain oak dresser in front of a wide window, a small room on the opposite wall that lead to a bathroom, and an open walk in closet with nothing inside. I pushed the door open wider and examined the room farther. So no one lived in this room?

"Don't be shy." I jumped a little bit before turning on my heels to face the intruder. Standing in front of me was a blonde with stunning blue eyes and long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail that reached down to the small of her back. Her bang almost covered her right eye, but it stopped just short right beside her right eye.

"I was just looking for an empty room." I responded looking away from her. I could see her raise a brow at my reluctance to look at her, but she shrugged it off and brushed past me into the room with my suitcase rolling behind her. Why does she have it?

"Well, this is the only free room left in this dorm. My room is the one to the right of the kitchen and our other roommate, Hinata, is the one on the opposite wall in the living room. She's at swim practice right now so you'll have to meet her later. Your names Sakura Haruno right? I'm Ino Yamanaka- Junior Class President. I've made it my business to know everyone in our class to scout out competition for next year. You have a brother right? Satoshi Haruno right? I've seen his picture in the database. He's such a hottie! Plus, he's a senior! You must have to practically pry girls off him just to talk to him. Too bad I'm with Sai-kun though. Oh, I almost forgot! We have class in a little while so you might want to get dressed. Luckily for us it's Friday- now uniforms! God I hate those things though! Anyway, I'll help you unpack later okay? Well, see you in a bit!" And with that the blonde walked out of my room closing it slowly behind her.

I raised a questioning brow at the closed door. How many breaths had she taken? Two or three? I shook it off and walked towards my suitcase at the end of the bed. Slowly I opened it and pulled out a black half jacket, a pink tank top, black skinny jeans, and a pair of knee high pink converse. After I laid my clothes on the bed I reached back into my bag and slowly pulled out a small makeup box, well, at least that's what it's supposed to be used for.

I carried the box with me into the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind me. Slowly, I walked to the counter and gently set the box down on the sink. I took a deep breath before opening the box to reveal three blades- one large, one medium, and one small. Each blade had a different sharpness to it to level out the amount of pain I should feel for punishment for the action I did.

The large blade had a blunt end meaning you had to slash harder for it to break skin making it the most painful. The medium one was just sharp enough to cut if you push down hard enough also making it painful, but not as much. Then the smallest one was the sharpest. Just the smallest amount of pressure would break skin making it feel more like a needle then anything, but it was also the most dangerous. Once I almost bleed out because I cut too deep with it into my arm. If I hadn't of had ointment and bandages in my room I would have died, but then again, who would miss someone like me?

Slowly I reached in and took out the medium sized blade. Lying to Aunt Ritoru and annoying Satoshi deserved pain as punishment, but not a lot. Quickly, I rolled up my sleeve and placed the blade on my lower arm. I took a deep breath and bit my tongue slashing the blade across the area. I let out a silent yelp before I made another slash with the blade.

I allowed myself a few seconds to breath as tears spilled over my eyelids from the pain. Shakily, I placed the knife slowly back into the box and hid it underneath the sink. I clutched my arm to my chest walking out of the bath and into the bedroom. Digging around inside my bag I pulled out gauze to wrap around the wounds. Once that was finished, I dressed myself and walked outside still feeling the sting of the cold metal piercing into my skin.

Why can't I just die? Why can't Madara just let me die? That's right, he wants me. He wants me just like he wanted my mother, but this time, there's nothing stopping him from getting what he wants.

* * *

**I hope this one was good! Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Inner Voice

**~Who Knew~**

* * *

**Sorry if it's terrible, but I'll try to make it better! This is a Naruto Academy Fic and a ItaSaku Fic! This story will also mention rape, abuse, and cutting! You have been warned! This story is based on the song 'Who Knew' by Pink. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

It only took Ino a few minutes to meet me in the main room of our dorm. Once she looked the door to our dorm, we headed off down the hall to the place the reception desk was located. As we walked, however, Ino rambled on about her friends and other people of interest at the school. I vaguely remember her saying something about how her boyfriend, a man named Sai, and Hinata's crush, Naruto, being in a small war against each other.

"It all really started freshman year when the boys first took gym. Naruto was making fun of Sai-kun about something stupid. In return, Sai-kun started to call Naruto dickless. They've been at each other's throats since." Ino sighed after that and came to a halt in front of the wide staircase.

A wide smile spread across her face as a pale skinned boy with his hair jelled down like a common pretty boy. He was cute in his own way though.

"Sai-kun!" Ino gushed jumping on the startled boy. He caught her with ease and a small smile graced his pale lips.

"Hello beautiful." He greeted gently setting her down on the ground. She flashed him another wide smile before taking my arm and pulling me beside her.

"Sai-kun, this is my new roommate, Sakura. Sakura, this is my boyfriend I've been telling you about- Sai-kun!" She introduced in a very hyper voice. Sai raised a brow at me then gave me a small smile.

"This is interesting. Your brother is my new roommate as well." As he spoke, Satoshi walked up into our view. His gaze scanned over Ino before he looked the other way not even acknowledging my presence. On instinct, my hand flew to my covered bandages and I looked away schooling a blank expression on my face.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Ino asked looking between me and my brother. I quickly lied.

"I'm fine." My voice was dull and lifeless. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Satoshi watching me with a look I couldn't place. My attention was brought back to Ino when she turned fully towards me with a frown setting on her face.

"Don't lie to me. You've been rubbing your arm ever since we left the dorm. Do you have a rash or something?" I cursed myself for being so careless. Now I could practically feel Satoshi's gaze burning holes in my skin. I quickly thought of a lie, but when I couldn't think of one, I panicked.

"It's nothing." I said a little too quickly. Ino's frown deepened as she reached out and grabbed my arm tightly. I could feel the cut's I placed there open again and I let out a sharp breath of pain causing her to let go immediately.

"Sakura-" she was cut off when I took off running up the staircase and on to the second floor leaving them dumbstruck at the bottom of the stairs.

I can't let them find out my secret. This is my burden to shoulder alone. This is my pain to feel alone. I deserve to feel this pain. I deserve to be alone. Why can't they just see that?

* * *

**Satoshi's POV**

I watched as Sakura ran up the stairs away from us. The blonde standing in front of us looked after in confusion as did my roommate Sai. She turned to me for some kind of answer. I shrugged and started to climb the stairs slowly. Soon after the other two were following in toe. There were a few students already walking around in the large hallway. A lot of them started to turn off down an endless amount of hallways on either side of the walkway. A few doors littered the space in between the turn offs, but not many.

"So, what class do you have first?" The blonde asked from beside me. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye about to answer, but she continued her rant talking about her position as the Junior Class President and such. I sighed and tuned her out and surrendered to my thoughts.

What _was _up with Sakura's arm? I've seen her rubbing it before after she'd spent hours secluded in her room alone. Once I even saw her silently crying while doing the action, but she never told anyone about it. I passed it off as her being strange because I was still angry at her, but he couldn't shake that little brotherly voice in the back of his mind. He was worried about her. He was worried that she just might be hurting herself, because before she ran away, he could have sworn he saw a red liquid dripping down her arm.

'_And it's all your fault…'_ he shook his head at that little voice drawing the attention of the loud blonde next to him.

"Are you okay, Satoshi?" He nodded slightly trying hard to ignore that voice in the back of his head. The blonde snorted shaking her head. "I swear, you and your sister have a knack for being weird." She turned to Sai and planted a quick kiss on his lips before walking off in another direction. "See you two at lunch!" She shouted over her shoulder before disappearing down a hallway that was slowly filling with students.

'_To bad Sakura might be dead before then…' _I shook my head violently at that comment. Sakura would never kill herself over something as trivial as being ignored by someone like him. She has plenty of people who show her care and devotion. His one opinion pales in comparison to all of that love, right?

'_You know that's a lie. She's going to kill herself and it's all your fault. You drove her insane. Do you feel like a man now?' _I nearly stopped.

"Are you alright?" Said asked him quietly beside him. Satoshi blinked and looked him in the eye before nodding shakily.

"Which way is it to room 268?" I quickly asked trying to keep that voice silent and my emotions at bay. He raised his brow slightly before pointing two hallways down.

"It's the fifth door down on the right." I nodded my thanks before quickly moving towards the hallway.

There was something about that last statement that has me shaking with fear, but what was it? Is it because it was so appalling that I'm sickened with myself? Or is it because I know it's the truth? I've known I've been lying to myself for a long time now about my hatred for Sakura. It's gotten to the point where I've been trying to convince myself that it was the absolute truth. Worst of all, I've been believing that lie as if it were my personal philosophy. Actually hearing the harsh truth being echoed throughout my corrupted mind has me at a standstill. What kind of a brother am I?

"Hey dude, are you going to go in or what?" A brown haired girl asked from behind me, the annoyance clear in her voice. I turned towards her and she gasped as little hearts appeared in her bright auburn eyes.

"I'm sorry to hold you up. Please, go on in." I politely apologized opening the door to allow her to walk through like the gentleman I raised to be.

She goggled at me for about a minute and I could see traces of drool going down her chin. I repressed a disgusted shuddered as she snapped out of her ogling and quickly walked through squealing her thanks.

As I walked through the door, the room went still as every girl, and a few guys, started to ogling at me like the brown haired girl. Big hearts appeared in all of their eyes as they just stared hungrily at me. No matter how uncomfortably I felt under their vulgar gazes, my inner turmoil had all of my attention to the point where I felt almost insane. I shook my head the slightest to force back the pain and the guilt I felt. That I will save for another time. Now, I must take the first steps towards my new life.

"Ah, you must Satoshi Haruno my new student. My name is Iruka. Can you introduce yourself to the class please?" The spiky haired man asked. I nodded slightly and turned to the ogling class.

"My name is Satoshi Haruno and I'm-" I hesitated for a moment before I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The voice in the back of my head was right. I am lying to myself, and it's about damn time I stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and continued. "And I'm the older brother to Sakura Haruno."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I'm trying to finish this fic before the break is over so wish me luck!**

**(P.S: Anyone have any good ideas what I should change the summary to?)**


	5. New People

**~Who Knew~**

* * *

**Sorry if it's terrible, but I'll try to make it better! This is a Naruto Academy Fic and a ItaSaku Fic! This story will also mention rape, abuse, and cutting! You have been warned! This story is based on the song 'Who Knew' by Pink. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Fortunately I was able to easily find my homeroom, being the only one to arrive so early. Unfortunately, Ino wasn't letting her earlier suspicion go. From the moment she stepped foot in the class to now- half way through the period – she still hasn't dropped the subject. She didn't even stop to introduce the other members in our class. She just kept ranting on and on about everything but nothing in particular.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Sakura! Everyone gets a little rash in an embarrassing place sometimes! Okay, so having a rash on your arm isn't very embarrassing but hey, it's up to you right? Anyway, why won't you tell me anything about your arm- and don't give me that 'I'm fine' bullshit again! If you were fine you wouldn't have jerked out of my grasp in pain. Honestly, from the way you jerked away, I would have thought I shot you in the arm and dumbed a whole bottle of salt in the wound. Are you listening to me Sakura? If you are could you blink or something?" Ino _finally _stopped talking to asked. I blinked a few times at her keeping my face as blank as possible before forcing a fake plastic smile I used so often.

"It's honestly nothing in important. A few weeks back I was climbing some trees with friends and I accidently fell off and I nearly broke my arm. It doesn't hurt so much now, but it still hurts quite a bit when someone grabs it. I'm sorry I ran off though. I was just trying to find the nurses office to get some ice before class started. However, I found the classroom before I could find the nurses office so I just came in and sat down. You don't have to worry so much." I lied expertly without a hint of nervousness to give me away. She raised a brow slightly in suspicion, but she shrugged it off and smiled widely at me.

"If that's the case then I have no choice to drop the subject. Sorry I grabbed your arm so roughly- I had no idea!" She apologized quickly. I nodded slightly in acceptance when a girl with mid-back length midnight blue hair and pearl colored eyes walked to us in the back of the classroom shyly.

"H-hello I-Ino-chan. W-who is t-this?" She stuttered with a slight blush on her cheeks. Ino's smile widened significantly at the girl before she through an arm lazily across her shoulders causing the girls blush to grow.

"Hello to you to Hinata-chan! This is our new roommate Sakura! Sakura this is our other roommate Hinata-chan!" I turned my fake smile to her and nodded politely.

"Hello Hinata." She smiled shyly and nodded as well.

"H-hello S-Sakura-chan." She stammered out twiddling with her fingers. She looked so innocent and fragile that I almost wanted to scowl. How could something so _frail _exist in a world that's so _cruel_? Surely she is going against the law of nature, right?

"Oh! How could I forget? I never introduced everyone else to you!" Ino suddenly squawked. She hopped on the edge of my desk absentmindedly crossing her legs as she began to point out everyone in the class.

"You see that girl with the two buns on her head? Well that's TenTen. She's so weird but I guess a catch if you like tomboys. The guy she's arguing with is Neji- he's Hinata-chan's cousin if you haven't figured that out by the obvious physical similarities. That creepy looking kid in the corner with the glass is Shino. I'd suggest you steer clear of him if you don't like bugs and such- he collects them you see." She paused her to give a dramatic shudder before continuing. "That kid a few rows ahead of us stuffing his face barbarically with chips is Choji. There isn't much to say about him except for the fact that he eats _all _of the time. The guy yelling at him is Kiba or dog-boy if you prefer. The guy in the god-awful green jumpsuit writing crap on the board about youth is Rock Lee. His father is the gym teacher and you will freak at the similarities. The loner to our left in the corner is Gaara. Don't let his scary faucet fool you- he's actually a big softy when you get to know him really." She said thoughtfully while looking him over. She sighed dramatically before turning her attention to me. "Well that's everyone important except for-"

"You're such a bastard Sasuke-teme!" A golden haired boy boomed storming into the classroom. Absentmindedly, Sakura's eyes darted over to the empty teacher's desk to see if they were angry at the sudden outburst. Where _is _their teacher anyway?

"No you idiot, I'm just correction you by saying I did _not _eat your ramen when I clearly don't even eat that crap you call 'food'" A pale skinned boy came in glaring after the golden haired boy. His hair reminded me of a chicken butt, though it's not in my place to actually judge it.

"That's right brat! My Sasuke-kun would never steal anything! Right Sasuke-kun?" An annoying sounding red head came in clinging to the raven haired boy's arm. He looked down at her with an annoyed expression on his face before he shrugged her off and headed towards the back of the classroom on sitting a few desk away from us. Ino lend in closely to me as to speak in my ear.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha. He's the badass of the school if you know what I mean. The brainless girls practically gush over him as shown by his occasional lap dog Karin- the red head. The blonde is Naruto or Hinata's crush." Hinata's face flushed to an almost crimson red. Was she that in love with the blonde? "He's loud, as you can tell, and take his precious ramen seriously." and with that she lend back away from me and folded her arms over her chest in deep thought. "Personally I couldn't care less for either of them. I used to have a huge crush on Sasuke though, but that ended the moment I met Sai-kun. Oh, he was so romantic!" She gushed clasping her hands together in bliss just recalling the memory. Hinata sighed softly at her friend and took the seat to the left of me.

"I-Ino-chan, y-your d-drooling." Hinata whispered. Ino looked at her blankly for a moment before quickly whipping the slobber from her chin embarrassed.

"Still drooling over me I see?" An amused deep voice cooed. Ino turned a hard glare at Sasuke as he smirked at her.

Now that I look at him, I can see why so many girls were fawning over him. He was absolutely perfect. His pale face was flawless without a single mark to disrupt his smooth face. His eyes were a deep onyx that held the slightest hint of something she couldn't place. Anger maybe? Although, there was something oddly familiar about him and his name that tugged at the back of my mind. Where have I seen those eyes before? Where have I heard that last name before?

"No one is drooling over you- idiot!" Ino hissed snapping me out of my thoughts. Sasuke sneered at her and rested his head in the palm of his hand while propping his elbow up on the desk.

"Whatever. Who's pinky?" He sounded so bored and uninterested I was tempted to just get up and walk out of the room, but Ino just sneered back at him flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"This is my new roommate Sakura Haruno. If you know what's good for you, Uchiha, you should act a little nicer to her considering the fact that her brother could tear you from limb to limb whenever he wanted to." Ino stuck her nose up in a challenging to test her theory.

It was then when I felt an undeniable need to correct her on her statement. I wanted to correct her on the fact that Satoshi would be more inclined to laugh and make crude comments along with him then to defend me. However, if I were to do that, wouldn't I have to tell her why that is? Wouldn't I have to tell her why he hates me so much? Wouldn't I have to explain Madara's threat to me in the process? Wait a minute- that's why Sasuke seems so familiar!

"Would you, by any chance, be related to a man named Madara?" I asked before I could stop myself. This question seemed to catch him off guard because his mouth opened the slightest bit in shock before he shook it off and nodded slowly with his brow raised.

"Yes I am. He's my uncle in fact. Why do you want to know anyway?" He questioned suspiciously. I didn't answer him. I couldn't answer him. How was I going to explain this without telling him the truth? No, I was going to keep this to myself- I have no choice.

"Good morning class!" A silver haired man with a mask covering half of his face chirped walking into the class reading a red book. He spared a quick glance at the class before turning his attention back to the book which I could make out the words 'Icha Icha Paradise' on the cover. Wasn't that a pornographic novel?

"You're late again Kakashi-sensei!" the entire class bellowed. It was then when I realized everyone had magically materialized in a desk. When did they sit down?

"Well you see, I had to help the Akatsuki file some paperwork-"

"Liar!" Naruto boomed pointing an accusing finger at the man. The man named Kakashi-sensei gave him a weary look before his visible eye landed on me.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you here before. You must the new student then. Would you care to introduce yourself to the class?" I mentally cursed myself for not foreseeing this before I solemnly stood up.

"Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno. My brother and I transferred from Suna Academy." There were a few quiet whispers, but I didn't grow self-conscious that that or the intense stare I was receiving from Sasuke. How can I when I never had any self-confidence to begin with?

"Oh? Who is your brother?" Kakashi-sensei's voice shook me from my thoughts.

"His name is Satoshi Haruno." I answered softly looking down at the top of my desk. I could see him raise a brow slightly before he motioned for me to take a seat as he continued to speak.

"Well everyone, let's be sure to make Ms. Haruno to feel welcomed. Now then, I do believe it's time for first period. Since all of you in here are my first period class, let's get started then! Now, who did there math equations I assigned?" A few groans erupted from the class. I stayed silent.

I had no right to complain about the seemingly difficult work despite the fact that it was easy to me. I had no right to complain about how uncomfortable I Sasuke's staring was making me. I just have to endure it like I endure everything else. A barely notice able bitter smile made its way to my lips. When I get back to my room, I know exactly how to make me forget about everything.

* * *

**Satoshi's POV**

Nothing really happened during my morning classes. I met a few people besides the airheaded girls that gawked at me every chance they got. A lazy kid by the name of Shikamaru was the second guy I met today. His jet black hair reminded me of a pineapple in the way that he spiked it up, but hey, if it floats your boat.

Although he was practically the laziest person I've ever met, I was pretty much considered a genius. He was _almost _on my level, but not quite. During the second class of the day, though, I met his girlfriend- a girl by the name of Temari. Her hair also reminded him of a pineapple, except she had it parted into four different blonde sections on her head. He actually mused in his head about calling them the pineapple couple.

"Haruno, you want to sit with us at lunch?" The lazy genius asked his arm draped lazily across the girls shoulders. Man, even his affections were lazy. Was there anything about him that didn't scream sloth?

"Sure, but I do have to speak with my sister about something important before I join you though." I responded coolly spotting a flash of pink walking silently in a noisy group heading towards them. He almost raised a brow at the scene.

Everyone was happily chatting away about random things. They seemed so happy and giddy that the little quiet flower walking off to the side seemed so out place to the happy picture. She looked almost unnecessary for the picture.

_Because you made her feel unnecessary…_ I mentally shook my head violently. There's that damn voice again. Honestly, it had to appear whenever I thought about _her_?

_You know I only speak the truth. I am you after all…_ I cursed the voice in head as I stepped towards the group that stilled in front of us.

"Hello, my name is Satoshi Haruno. Sorry that I can't properly greet you all, but I have some serious business to discuss with my sister." I politely apologized will directing my sister to follow me.

Obediently, she followed without as much as a questioning look on her face. Why was she so damn submissive? When we were a good distance away from the group's listening ears, I started to speak slowly.

"Sakura, I've been thinking for the past couple of classes, if you promise to write a report about who the assailant was who murdered mom and dad, then I will…" He hesitated for a moment. What word could he use for this situation? "Be more like I used to. It just irks me to no end that you are willing to keep your mouth shut to protect that-"

"I'm not protecting him." She blurted then quickly covered her mouth as if she just spilled a secret that wasn't supposed to be told. I raised a brow dissecting her words.

"Who are you protecting then? Surely you aren't thinking by not saying anything that you're protecting _me_?" I laughed in disbelief. When she went still, my face hardened. "Sakura, you can't seriously think continuing our lives like this is better than just coming out and telling the police who attacked us, do you? You do know how utterly stupid you sound, right?" Again, she stayed motionless, just standing there and taking it like she deserved it.

_She thinks she does because you made her believe she does. Think about how many people have already abused her. It occurs naturally to her now because that's all you show her… _I growled at the voice. Why was it being so irritating with its truthful words?

"Satoshi, we should go eat." She said softly looking down at the ground. I glared at her down casted head and turned away from her.

"You know, you can change our relationship anytime, but you choose not to. Until you grow up and tell the cops what you know, you should get used to this life." I was surprised at myself about how cold and heartless my voice sounded in my own ears.

_It sounds even worst in hers…_ I growled lightly walking quickly away leaving that damn voice and my dearest little flower behind me to wither away from my couscous.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Wow, this one was pretty long, but I wrote this long chapter at the request of XxChemicalKatxX! Hope you liked it! **

**(P.S: Still looking for new summary ideas! I'm stumped!) **


	6. Gym

**~Who Knew~**

* * *

**Sorry if it's terrible, but I'll try to make it better! This is a Naruto Academy Fic and a ItaSaku Fic! This story will also mention rape, abuse, and cutting! You have been warned! This story is based on the song 'Who Knew' by Pink. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

**~Next Day~**

I tugged lightly on the sleeve of my black half jacket as I waited for Hinata and Ino to arrive. After yesterday's conversation with Satoshi- I had to punish myself for upsetting him. Now, I have five slashes that sat next to the two from the other day. I used the big knife this time as to cause the most pain. At least now I can empathies with the pain he feels.

"Sakura-chan, you ready to go?" Ino asked closing the door to her room. As she walked towards me, her heels clicked on the floor. They only brought out the look of her tight purple dress, but not too tight. There was a polished black belt that wrapped around her waist to add to the stunning effect of her knee length dress.

I smiled little and nodded. She gave me a strange look before her eyes slowly drifted to my hand clutching my arm. My heart was beating at a rapid pace as I watched her stare at it for what seemed like forever. My heart stopped as she opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by Hinata entering the room.

"G-good m-morning I-Ino-chan and S-Sakura-c-chan!" She greeted sweetly. Her oversized dark and pale purple jacket was half zipped up showing off her white tank top underneath. The black skinny jeans she wore only brought out the effect.

"Good Morning Hinata." I softly greeted, but it was drowned out by Ino's louder greeting as she flung herself onto the shy girl.

"Good Morning Hinata-chan! Are you ready to see Naruto today and finally ask him out?" Hinata's face turned the reddest color I've ever seen as she tried to form a coherent sentence.

"N-n-n-n-o-o-o! I-I-I-I-I-I, n-n-n-n-n-n-n-o-o-o-o-o!" She stammered terribly. Ino laughed as she released the embarrassed girl and started to drag her out of the room.

"Relax Hinata-chan! I was only joking!" Ino laughed as I followed the two out of the room silently.

* * *

**~Third Period Gym~**

Homeroom and first period were like yesterday, except Sasuke was staring at me more intensely. He was still trying to figure out how I knew his uncle, but he couldn't figure out a scenario that made sense. I have a bad feeling that he's going to ask me sometime soon. Maybe today in gym he's going to ask. I really hope not though. It's hard enough keeping Ino and Hinata off my back about the bloodied bandages wrapped around my arms.

"Are you sure you okay? That's a lot of blood on those bandages and I have never heard of a rash bleeding excessively like that." Ino lectured me as we sat in the bleachers in the huge gym. It had a two basketball courts on the ground level and an indoor track on the upper level as well as a volleyball court. All in all, it was massive.

"It's not blood okay? It's just some paint I put on it to match my outfit." I lied quickly. She knitted her brows together as if sensing my lie, but she soon smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you! I love your outfit today! That dark red sweater dress with the droopy turtle neck and that black belt is absolutely beautiful! And I love how you added in the black fishnets and the boots! Utterly beautiful with the contrast with your hair!" and on she went about how much loved my outfit I picked out today. In all honesty, I tuned her out for a long time since our teacher, Guy, walked in.

When Ino said I would be shocked with the similarities between him and his son- she wasn't kidding. He wore the same green jumpsuit as Lee _and _he rambled on and on about youth just like him too. They even have the same bulb cut and thick eyebrows. They even do the same thumbs up pose and everything. Honestly, I would have thought they were twins if it weren't for the age difference.

"Gather around youthful students!" He bellowed. Everyone gathered around him in a semicircle in the center of one of the courts. He smiled at all of us as he shot his fist in the air. Tears started to flow wildly down his face. "I'm sorry to say I have teacher's meetings for two weeks so I can't teach you about the wonders of youth! However, Itachi-san and Sasori-san from the student police has agreed to teach your class for the time being. Please show them the amazing youthfulness that you have burning inside of you!" He ended in an almost battle cry like voice. I cringed softly at the loud echo his voice left in the gym. As he finished though, two men walked into the gym, each shouldering a duffle bag that they tossed in the corner by the door.

One of the men was slightly shorter and had messy red hair and dark reddish eyes. He looked really fit in his basketball shorts and loose fitting jersey. The other one had long raven hair tied back in a low loose ponytail like Neji's and he had dark onyx eyes like Sasuke. He was sweat pants and a muscle shirt. Guy turned to them and smiled brightly.

"Itachi-san and Sasori-san! My old youthful students! Have a youthful time teaching these youthful students the power of youth! Good-bye for now my youthful charges!" And with that he 'youthfully' jogged out of the gym.

When the door slammed shut, Itachi-san and Sasori-san turned their attention to us. I heard a lot of girls swooning behind me and a lot of squeals as well. The guys, however, just seemed rather irritated.

"Good Morning." The raven haired man spoke up. "I am Itachi and this is Sasori. You may already know us from the Akatsuki." I blinked in confusion as everyone else seemed to nod or grunt there response. Itachi-san seemed to catch my confusion because he went on to explain- much to everyone else's dismay.

"The Akatsuki is the student police force established by my fathered three years ago. It is meant for those students who wish to have some form of police experience." He finished explaining staring directly at me to see if I now understood. I swallowed hard as I felt glares digging into my back. I nodded slightly and he immediately moved on.

"Today, the girls will be down here with me practicing basketball while the boys will be upstairs running laps with Sasori. Are there any questions?" When no one said anything, he nodded to Sasori-san and he led the boys towards the stairs. Itachi-san turned to the rest of us. "Now, split yourselves up into four groups."

Everyone started to scramble around to quickly fulfill his order. I turned towards the bleachers prepared to sit out for class again. When Guy-sensei saw my bandages yesterday, he gave me a reprieve for the rest of the year. Although, it really didn't help my case since it only raised Ino's suspicion about them.

"Where are you going?" I froze half way to the bleachers at the sound of Itachi-san's deep voice. I slowly turned towards his stoic face and immediately started to feel the fear creep into my heart.

My lungs closed and my heart stopped beating. My knees started to shake uncontrollably and my palms grew sweaty. Why, why the hell does he look _exactly _like Madara!?

"I asked you a question." His voice came out firmer. That's when my fear got the better of me.

Unconsciously, my feet started to move and before I knew it, I was heading towards the girls dressing room. Before I could reach it, however, a hand grabbed my arm harshly. My breath hitched in my throat as I was dragged into the locker room and pushed against a wall. I closed my eyes tightly as my lips started to tremble. His body was pressed against mine to stop me from escaping or lashing out at him. Was he finally going to finish the job? Please let it be over quickly. I don't want to suffer anymore- I just want it to be over.

"Why are you so scared of me?" A soft masculine voice asked. I kept my eyes clamped shut as I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"P-p-please don't h-h-h-hurt me anymore." I shakily begged. I felt tears going slowly down my cheeks as I spoke. The man tensed.

"Who has been hurting you?" My eyes snapped opened. Why the hell did I say that?! I opened my mouth to deny it, but his face hardened as if he knew I was about to lie to him. "Tell me the truth. You wouldn't be this afraid if it wasn't important." My lips started to tremble again as tears started to fall freely from my eyes. If only he knew how much I want to tell him- _anybody_!

"I-I-I-I can't." I croaked hanging my head in shame. I felt two fingers grip my chin as he slowly lifted my head so I was looking into his eyes.

"And why can't you tell me?" He asked softly. The tears came faster as whole body started to tremble.

"If I do, he's going to kill Satoshi. Satoshi doesn't deserve to die! He doesn't deserve to die like mommy and daddy!" I hadn't realized my voice rose to an almost shrilly scream until he pulled me into his chest to muffle out the sound from the others.

He patted my head gently telling me everything was going to be okay. I knew he was lying, but I needed a lie to believe right now. Anything is better than the truth.

Once I calmed down enough to speak properly, he released me and dug deep into the pockets in his pants and took out a phone. He looked me over once and told me to change back into my regular clothes. I followed his command feeling myself going into autopilot. When I was done, he started to go through his contacts on his phone, but paused to look me in the eye.

"I'm going to call another member of Akatsuki to escort you to our dorm. Can you wait there until I come and get you? We can talk more there, alright?" He asked with his thumb hovering over his phone. I hesitated before nodding once. He immediately pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear. Almost instantly the person on the other line picked up, but I could only hear Itachi-san's part of the conversation.

"Hello?... I have a student here that needs to be taken to our dorm…. I have a class right now…. Guy-sensei's gym class…. In the girl's dressing room…. No there are no girl's in here except for her and me…. everyone else is doing their activities…. thank you." and then he hung up. He slid the phone in his pocket and sighed. He looked me in the eyes and then sat down on the wooden bench in the middle of the large room.

"An associate of mine is going to come here and take you. His name is Deidara." Once he finished, the fire exit door in the back of the room opened and a blonde haired man that looked actually like Ino walked in. He had a cheeky grin on his face that reminded me of my blonde roommate.

"Man Itachi! You didn't tell me that she was a beauty!" He bellowed giving me a wink. Itachi-san shot him a glare before turning to me.

"This is Deidara. I believe you've met his sister, Ino Yamanaka?" I nodded slowly. "Then go with him and wait at our dorm for me. If anyone tries anything or makes you feel uncomfortable just tell me and I'll handle it, ok?" I nodded again feeling my face burn.

Does he really care? Could someone actually care about what happens to me now? And why does he seem so, so _perfect_? And why are there butterflies in my stomach now? Could I actually be crushing on some hot guy I just met? Is that even possible for someone like me?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Wow, another long one! I'm trying to write longer chapters since so many people liked the last one! And just so you know, when I'm done with this story, I'm going to be writing another story! It's going to be called 'Save Me' after the song Save Me by Nikki Minaj (check it out if you haven't already! It will more than likely tell you want the story is about!). In this new story they are ninjas and Sakura's mother, Toshira, has a dirty little secret about who her daughter's father is! That's all ima tell you for now! Hope you like this chapter! **

**(P.S: Still looking for new summary ideas! I'm stumped!) **


	7. Time Flys

**~Who Knew~**

* * *

**Sorry if it's terrible, but I'll try to make it better! This is a Naruto Academy Fic and a ItaSaku Fic! This story will also mention rape, abuse, and cutting! You have been warned! This story is based on the song 'Who Knew' by Pink. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I honestly don't know what to think of this situation. Itachi-san seemed to genuinely care about my wellbeing, but then again, it is his job to care about every student. Besides, what is there about me that every other girl hasn't already perfected? However, I would like to lie to myself for the time being. If anything, just to make the pain go away for a while…

"Would you like something to drink?" The man Deidara-san asked me as we sat on the couch in the living room of their dorm.

As expected, their dorm was bigger than the rest of the dorms. Actually, their so called 'dorm' was actually a small cottage a little ways from the gym which was at the very back of the school. You just had to walk pass the six tennis courts, three basketball courts and the track to get here. Really it was a nice little walk.

"No thank you. I don't want to be any more of a burden than I already am." I replied keeping my eyes on the plush beige carpet. What right do I have looking into the eyes of someone as humble as him or anyone else here? In the harsh reality that I live in, I don't even deserve to be here let alone _know _any of them.

"Well then, I guess I'll just settle on giving you tea. Konan will kill me if I don't give you something. I swear that woman is as hard as a brick but a big softie when it comes to sad teenagers." My heart clenched and I hung my head in shame. So I'm more of a burden than I thought I was. I guess I'll have to address this issue when I get back to my room. Maybe I should use the medium sized knife for this situation?

I heard his hand collide with his mouth as he took in breath. He started to stammer an apology and try his hardest to explain that he didn't mean it, but I just blocked him out. That's right, I have to block out all the little voices screaming all kinds of different things at me. Like that little lying voice telling me that I'm worth more than this. Or that other voice telling me to just end it all. Or the most painful voice- my mother's voice telling me she loves me. No, listening to them was far too hard. Blocking them out was so much easier.

"Blonde bitch, what the fuck you do to our fucking guest?" A foul mouthed man said coming into the room. I lifted my head just enough to catch a glimpse of him.

He had silver hair slicked back with gel I guessed and auburn eyes. He looked like he was a member in a boy band but I dropped my head quickly to avoid pondering that further. How can I judge someone so beautiful anyway?

"S-Shut up Hidan!" Deidara stammered out trying to think of a way to cheer me up. I mentally sighed and closed my eyes slowly. I shouldn't be making him worry about hurting my feelings. How can he hurt something that's been long broken beyond repair? I forced a fake smile on my face and lift it to meet they're awaiting gazes.

"Its okay, Deidara-san. You don't have to worry about it." I forced my voice to sound genuine. He let out a deep breath of relief and leaned forward onto his knees.

"I am truly sorry. It wasn't appropriate of me to say something like that. Do you forgive me?" He gave me a hopeful gaze which only made me realize how much he was worrying about the situation. Maybe I should use the big knife again instead?

"You were forgiven the moment you said it." I replied giving a slight nod. He gave me a toothy grin before sneering at Hidan. As they argued and cussed about random things, I found myself blanking them out. It wasn't until I heard the door opening did I dear to come back to my surroundings. Itachi-san was standing by the door with a glare directed at Deidara-san and Hidan-san.

"What are you two doing?" Asked in an irritated voice. Both of them stopped immediately and turned to Itachi-san. Hidan-san snickered and pointed a finger at Deidara-san.

"The blonde bitch made our fucking guest cry!" Deidara-san's eyes widened as he started to shake his head violently.

"T-that's not true! Besides, she already forgave me for what I said." Deidara-san quickly explained. Itachi-san turned his gaze to me to conform his story. I simply nodded than turned my gaze back to the carpet. I heard an exasperated sigh before Itachi-san ordered everyone out of the room. After they quickly left, I heard him walked towards me, before sitting on the coffee table in front of me.

"What is your name?" He asked softly. I closed my eyes slowly.

"Sakura Haruno." I answered simply keeping my head hung and my eyes closed. Why can't my mind just let me enjoy my sweet ignorance of knowing someone cares? Why does it have to keep reminding me that he's only doing his job since he thinks someone has been abusing me?

"Well then, Sakura-san, why-"

"Please don't call me Sakura-san." I quickly corrected him. I could tell he was confused by this because the next thing I knew, his two fingers were lifting my chin up again. I slowly opened my eyes to meet his serious gaze.

"Can you explain to me why you don't want me to?" I swallowed hard before averting my gaze.

"I-I don't like the sound of it. It sounds to formal." _for someone like me _I added silently in my head. He raised a brow and dropped his hand and sighed softly.

"As you wish, Sakura. Why were you so afraid of me?" Again, I hung my head so he couldn't see through the lie I was about to tell him. That is, if I could think of a good lie to tell. I've already told him far too much as it is. What could I say to make him believe me?

"I-I already told you. I-I can't tell anyone." I said quietly. Unconsciously, my fist clenched tightly in my lap. I had to take a few breaths before they slowly loosened up. Unfortunately, the act didn't go past Itachi-san's watchful eyes.

"I know what you told me before, but if you could tell me, I will give you my word that I will help you." He sighed when I didn't respond. "Sakura, no one who hurts you is worth your protection. If this man is hurting you, if he still is hurting you, you can tell me or anyone else here. We will listen and we will help you, alright?" I couldn't hold it in any longer. I laughed. I laughed a bitter dry laugh. I laughed at myself. I laughed at my own pathetic self.

"So I'm actually worth something now, right?" I bit out looking him in the face. He looked confused, but most of all shocked. "How can I be worth something when no one wants me? Isn't something that's worth anything supposed to be wanted by at least _one _person? If you can find me _one _person who would actually want me than I'll indulge you in your lie." My voice just dropped with bitterness and sorrow. Bitterness for listening to his words and actually believing them, and sorrow for my continued existence in this world.

"I can easily find someone that wants you." His voice sounded casual as if we were talking about the weather. I laughed again and leaned forward on my knees in mock anticipation.

"Oh by all means, please share. I'm sure I can give you numerous of reasons why they wouldn't give a _fat rats ass _about me." He blinked a few times at me before leaning forwards a little bit.

"I do." My eyes widened a fraction, but then that little voice in my head started to speak to me. It's his job to make sure the students are safe; therefore he will say anything to make me feel better. I'll be damned before I allow myself to believe such a ludacris lie.

"No you don't. Hell, if it wasn't your job to make sure the students are all safe you wouldn't even care about me. Just admit it; you don't give a flying monkey ball about me. All you care about is your next job promotion." His eyes hardened on me as he leaned forward further so that we were only inches away from each other.

"How can you tell me what I feel? How do you know if I genuinely care about your wellbeing or if I couldn't care less? How do you know if I actually _like _my job? Let me tell you a little secret, actions speak louder than words. Have my actions told you that I don't care?" I blinked as I leaned back away from him. Why do his words make so much sense? I shook my head then stood up quickly.

"What are you trying to get at?" I asked softly looking down at me feet. He stood up in front of me and lifted my chin with his two fingers. When I looked into his eyes, I could see an emotion that I couldn't place.

"Don't hang your head. People can't see your pretty face if you do." My eyes widened. He thinks I have a pretty face? Why is my stomach doing summersaults? He dropped his hand to his side and stuffed his other one in the pockets in his sweatpants. "It's time for lunch now, I'll take you to the cafeteria." and with that, we left.

For the rest of the week I would sit out for gym, but I wouldn't sit out alone. Whenever everyone was doing what they were supposed to do, Itachi-san would sit in the bleachers with me. We would talk about different things that have recently happen in the school or around the world. One day he wanted to talk to me about a home invasion case his father was working on, but I wouldn't say much on the subject. I couldn't say anything because fear held my tongue. Did Madara kill another family? When he would notice my reluctance on a subject, he would quickly change it and talk about something stupid Deidara did recently. He wouldn't even try to make me tell him anything about my past and for that I am grateful.

Before I knew it, three months had already past and I could feel that feeling in the pit of my stomach grow every time I spoke to Itachi-kun. Yes, he lets me call him Itachi-kun now. At first I accidently called him it, but then he smirked and told me it was alright. I was happy that we were getting closer. I even stopped cutting myself because that little voice in my head that always told me too stopped speaking. In its place, a loud voice grew that always repeated the sweet things Itachi-kun would tell me. As the days went by, those words only made my love for him grow to the point where I would blush when I was around him. I even found myself counting the minutes until the next time I would be able to see him. I guess I would be considered obsessed to anyone else, but I'm happy, so I don't care anymore.

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino called from the other side of my bedroom door. I got up from my desk chair and opened it to see a grinning Ino.

"What is it Ino?" I asked giving her a confused look. Her grin widened as she moved passed me and flopped down on my bed.

"You know why I'm here, Sakura. Tonight is Prom night! You already agreed to allow me and Hinata to get you ready!" She squealed with a mischiefs glint in her eyes. I blinked a little afraid of what she was planning to do.

"S-So, where is H-Hinata?" I asked nervous about the answer. Ino's eyes sparked with fierceness until she waved a hand in front of her face to dismiss my question.

"She's buying your dress. I gave her a very detailed description as to what it should look like, so she shouldn't be much longer. Anyway, I'm here to get started on your make-up." I blinked in horror before she jogged out of my room. After a few seconds, she came back with two large make-up boxes. I sweat dropped as she ordered me to sit at my desk. I did as she said and she went to work on the torcher that is her 'make-up session'.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Another long one! And just so you know, when I'm done with this story, I'm going to be writing another story! It's going to be called 'Save Me' after the song Save Me by Nikki Minaj (check it out if you haven't already! It will more than likely tell you want the story is about!). In this new story they are ninjas and Sakura's mother, Toshira, has a dirty little secret about who her daughter's father is! That's all ima tell you for now! Hope you like this chapter! **

**(P.S: Still looking for new summary ideas! I'm stumped!) **


	8. Prom

**~Who Knew~**

* * *

**Sorry if it's terrible, but I'll try to make it better! This is a Naruto Academy Fic and a ItaSaku Fic! This story will also mention rape, abuse, and cutting! You have been warned! This story is based on the song 'Who Knew' by Pink. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

When Ino first showed me my dress, I didn't want to wear it, but now that I'm at the dance, I actually didn't mind it anymore. Besides, I actually liked the way it fight me. The top half tied around my neck like a silver necklace while the bottom was a soft pink. The top was tight around my bust and waist defining my curves, while the bottom flowed out like a gown with a veil to give it some volume. Ino put my hair up in a traditional messy bun with chopsticks poking through it. She didn't put much make-up on me, just enough to define my cheek bones and highlight my eyes.

Speaking of Ino, her dress was absolutely gorgeous. It was a purple gown with small diamonds that made a slash from her right shoulder to the top of the slit on her left leg. Her was flipped over to one side with sparkling silver clips giving her an angelic look compared to her darker boyfriend she was dancing with. Hinata, on the other hand, had a dark blue princess dress on. Her hair was up in a wavy ponytail with a small crown holding it in place. She was nearly unconscious as she danced with a grinning Naruto.

I just stood on the sidelines occasionally smiling at one of my roommates when our gazes met. Really, I wanted to dance, but I wanted to dance with Itachi-kun though. Although, the more I thought about my desire, the more I realized how unrealistic it was. Itachi-kun and I were only friends. There's now possible way that he would want to dance with someone like me. On the other hand, maybe he might be the type to give a friend a dance? That's only if some miracle happened.

"It's nice to see you here, Sakura." I turned my head slightly to see Itachi-kun standing next to me in a formal black tuxedo. I blushed a light pink and quickly looked away. I heard a soft chuckle come from him and I almost died. I craved to hear his laugh after the first time I heard it. It was so beautiful and innocence that it silenced every voice in my head for hours just so I can hear that laugh echo in my head.

"I-It's nice to see you too, Itachi-kun." I stammered out still not looking at him. I heard him chuckle again before taking my chin in his two fingers and turning my head to face him. He smiled when I looked into his eyes and dropped his hand.

"You look beautiful, Sakura." I could feel my cheeks burning hotter as my heart decided to box with my rib cage.

"T-T-Thank y-y-you." I replied laughing awkwardly. He chuckled again.

"There you are mister!" A female voice cooed from our right. We turned to see a brunette making her way to us.

She was drop dead gorgeous. Her silky brunette hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands to frame her face. Her dress was a tight fitting gown that hugged every womanly curve she had. Her huge silver hopped earrings bounced with every elegant step she took. She could easily be a model.

"Hanako, hello." Itachi-kun greeted as the girl walked to him. She threw her arms around his neck and started kissing his lips. My heart broke at the sight. Itachi-kun has a girlfriend? I'm in love with a man that already has a perfect life?

I clutched the cloth over my heart and quickly turned and left. I ran out the back door of the gym were the dance was being held and I continued to walk around aimlessly. Tears were flowing freely down my face as all those voices in my head started to scream at me.

All of this time, he truly was lying to me? No, I was lying to myself. How could I fool myself into thinking someone as perfect as him could love someone like _me_? I've been dancing with myself to a silent song all this time- and now the dance floor is burning. I was trying to think of a good punishment for this crime, but the only punishments I could think of were ones that only result in my death. Why, why can't I stop screwing things up?

"Hey baby!" A crude male voice slurred from an alley I was walking passed. I looked around and noticed I was somewhere near the boys dorm and the administration wing. I turned my attention back to the brown haired male who spoke to me. That's when I noticed the empty bottle of hard liquor in his hand and a half smoked blunt in his other hand. The mixed smell was fowl and made me dizzy.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked cautiously not wanting to get my hopes up again. He laughed wildly and motioned lazily around us.

"Is there another pretty little angel around here? There's only me, my buddies, and you, little angel." He rambled drunk. I blinked a few times before taking a small step backwards.

"Sir, your drunk. I don't think-" He raised his hand with the bottle in it in a signal for me to stop.

"My name ain't sir, it's…" He paused trying to think. He whirled around and motioned for on of the three boys in the alley to come to him. When a blonde haired boy was next to him he started to yell in his ear as if he was ten miles away. "Hey Ricoh, what's my name again? It's not 'sir' right?" Ricoh thought about it for a second before shaking his head no.

"Nope." He slurred badly. "Your' name is Tochi, or Saatchi?" A light bulb turned on in the mysterious boys head.

"Saatchi! That's my name!" He turned to me and gave me a crooked grin. "My name is Saatchi. Who are you little angel?" I blinked and looked down at my feet.

"Sakura." Saatchi sighed as if in a trance and clasped his hands together.

"Sakura, eh? Your name sounds as beautiful as you are." I grunted bitterly and turned to leave, but a firm hand gripped my arm tightly. My eyes widened as I was yanked back into someone's chest. The strong scent of alcohol and smoke was making me nauseas.

"Where'r you going cutie? don't 'cha want to hang with us for bit?" Ricoh's voice slurred out in my ear. I opened my mouth to tell him to let me go, when a bottle was shoved in my mouth. Before I could spit it out, it's contents started to slip down my throat.

A weird fizzy feeling started in my stomach and my world started to spin. I blinked a few times as my vision started to blur terrible. I felt the hand that was holding me let go and I started to laugh. I wasn't laughing because I was now in an alley way being forced to drink and smoke god knows what. I was laughing because all of this time, all I needed to silence those voices was a bottle of alcohol and drugs. Now, I've found my new release.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! This one was pretty short but I hope it was good! This fic is almost finished! Maybe three or four more chapters left! Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Talent Show

**~Who Knew~**

* * *

**Sorry if it's terrible, but I'll try to make it better! This is a Naruto Academy Fic and a ItaSaku Fic! This story will also mention rape, abuse, and cutting! You have been warned! This story is based on the song 'Who Knew' by Pink. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

It's been about a week, or maybe three, since I started to smoke and drink with Saatchi and Ricoh. Within that time, I've felt no pain or hatred towards myself. Truthfully, I can't even remember most of the time period from when I met them to now. I can only remember the small sober frames in-between the parties or raids.

Ino and Hinata figured out I was drinking and smoking after coming back to the dorm after prom to find four empty bottles of hard liquor, two empty packs of cigarettes, and the indistinguishable smell of smoke wafting from my open door. We argued for hours that night about my health and general welfare. Ino had outright threatened to tell Satoshi and the Akatsuki about my recent bad habit, but I only yelled at her to do it right then and there. After that, she threatened to cut me off from her and the rest of her friends that made up a large portion of the student body. However, it backfired on her when I laughed and slammed my door in her face. Now, she won't even look at me, but who cares? Saatchi and his group of misfits have already given me a place among them.

Saatchi has declared me his 'number two girl' after the first few days. I was confused at first, but I was content. Haven't I been the runner up all of my life anyway? What makes this situation any different? Surely this only means I'm in my rightful place as secondary goods, right?

However good I have been deluding myself into thinking everything is, I still felt that unbearable pain every time I saw Itachi's face. It got so bad that when he had to substitute for my last period history class five days after I meet Saatchi, I nearly killed myself when I got back to my room. Unfortunately, I only blanked out for a couple of minutes before Ino's repeated knocking alerted me to what I had done. I immediately wrapped it up for the time being. Later on I stitched up a few of the deeper slashes I had made so I didn't black out during school or anything.

After that, I made it my mission to avoid him. Of course he confronted me for it, but Saatchi would always come and take me away quickly. I will never forget the confusion and rage that filled Itachi's normally calm and impassive eyes the moment he laid his eyes on Saatchi's arm across my shoulders. Did he feel betrayed or did he already know what I was doing around Saatchi and his friends?

No matter the case, school was going to end for the summer in three months meaning that Satoshi was going to leave out of my life forever. In other words, in three months, I will have no reason to live. Satoshi was going to go as far away from this place as possible and become a police officer. How can Madara harm him if he's a police officer in another country? He won't need my protection anymore. He will be safe after graduation. Why should I burden other people after he leaves?

So, I started to drink heavily since it was the best way for me to forget everything. It was the best way for me to forget all of the pain and agony I felt. It was the best way to stop my mind on deciding how I was going to kill myself. I even contemplated on giving Satoshi a final farewell before I did the deed. It took me a few weeks to decide on the matter since I was drinking nonstop and smoking occasionally. Finally, I decided- the school talent show.

It was the perfect place to do it since the talent show was mandatory for all students to attend meaning there was no doubt that Satoshi and Itachi was going to be there. Plus, it was being held in the biggest building that took up the entire left half of the school- the auditorium. Since it was built to hold at least three thousands students plus their parents, the place was huge. It held the appearance of a Greek theatre, but instead there being stone seats, there were plush movie theater chairs that were oddly comfortable.

I've always been told I was a pretty decent singer, so I decided to do that for the talent show. The school will proved the musicians to play the music for me, all I have to the is prepare the song. I had the perfect song in mind though. I had to laugh at myself for how much the song related to my current situation, but I couldn't laugh loud.

Yes, today is the day of the talent show. I was completely sober having almost drunk and smoked myself into a coma the day before to try and drown out some of the sorrow I felt for this day. Sadly, this wouldn't be over today. Since there are so many people trying out for the talent show, there are two rounds to it. The semifinals, which is now, and the finals, which is tomorrow, to decide the winner. Seeing the people that have already preformed before me, which included Kiba and his dog Akamaru doing dog tricks and Ino doing a belly dance routine, I had a feeling that I won't even be considered for the finals.

So when my name was called and whispers of shock erupted from the crowd, I wanted to turn and run, but I sucked it up and walked onto stage clutching my microphone close to my chest. I looked out into the crowd and immediately picked out my brother's angry face in the sixth row and Itachi's sad and shocked eyes standing in the back of the room along with the other student police members. I immediately looked away from them and focused on the back wall of the room.

"Hello, everyone." I greeted awkwardly. I took a quick breath than continued. "This song is dedicated to two special people in my life. You know who you are." I closed my eyes for a few seconds and took a few steps back to signal I was ready for the band to start playing. The drummer held his sticks up and started them off by giving off four clicks of his sticks to set the tempo then the music started, my eyes locking with Satoshi's.

**(P.S: You can play the song on another tab if you want to hear it! the song she's singing is Who Knew by Pink!)**

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right _

Satoshi's eyes widened in realization. He knew what I was telling him through the lyrics- he broke his promise to always be there for me. _  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

By now his eyes were large and round like pool balls. I swear I could see confusion and indecision in his eyes as he just stared at me.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

Now, I let my eyes drift over to lock on to Itachi's. He looked shocked for a moment until I continued on with the song.

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

His mouth opened a little and his eyes widened. I smirked satisfied that he knows exactly what I was telling him- he lied to me.

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong

My voice cracked the slightest bit at that line. How could these lyrics be so true to my situation?

_They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

Now, I allowed myself to let my eyes roam between both him since this was the part where my final good bye lay hidden in the song.

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again

I could visibly see both of their both bodies tense as Satoshi shot out of his seat. I could clearly see fear in his and Itachi's face despite the distance from stage.

_Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened_

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

When I finished, I lowered the mic breathing a little heavily. Small tears were slowly falling down my cheeks as the sadness I've been feeling started to slowly seep out. The whole room erupted in an uproar of applause as people started to stand clapping or hollering their love for my performance. I smiled sadly at Itachi and Satoshi before giving them a small wave and disappearing backstage. My tears started to fall fasters as if knowing this was the final time I would see either of them.

"Hey Sakura!" I turned to my left to the fire exit down the steps to the stage's right. Saatchi stood there with his arm around a short haired brunet. She was beautiful and I could vaguely remember being at one of the raids they had as Saatchi's 'number one girl'. I gave them a fake smile and greeted them.

"Hello Saatchi, Yuna. What are you two doing back here?" He shrugged and motioned behind him.

"Were going out into the woods to have a private party, wanna come?" Without a second thought, I immediately followed him out of the building and left. Maybe if I drink myself into a coma, they won't be able to revive me?

* * *

**I hope you liked it! This one was pretty short but I hope it was good! Sorry if I went kind of fast with explaining some of the stuff that happened! I promise the last few chapters will ****NOT**** be like that! This fic is almost finished! Maybe two or three more chapters left! Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Taking A Stand

**~Who Knew~**

* * *

**Sorry if it's terrible, but I'll try to make it better! This is a Naruto Academy Fic and a ItaSaku Fic! This story will also mention rape, abuse, and cutting! You have been warned! This story is based on the song 'Who Knew' by Pink. Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Warning: Rape mentioned in this chapter)**

**Sakura's POV**

I was right- getting drunk out of my mind helped to dull out the pain a lot. Hell, I can barely even feel my hand clutching the empty bottle already in my hand. Yuna was trying to dance around the small area we found surrounded with trees. She stumbled and fell a lot, but all just laughed for too drunk to care about her well-being.

"Damn Yuna," Saatchi slurred terribly. "You sure do know how to make a guy horny don't ya?" Yuna smiled sloppily at him and gave him a wobbly bow.

"I only aim to please you." She slurred even worse than he had before.

She stumbled over to his sitting form, but she tripped over her on foot and ended up falling face down in his lap. I laughed at the position they were in, but my laughing stopped when I heard a low growl come from Saatchi's throat. Yuna lifted her head from its resting position in his crouch and smiled up at him.

"Wha'cha do that for?" She laughed. Saatchi growled again before slapping her hard. She fell to the ground clutching her cheek with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but he back handed her again sending her to the ground once more.

"I told you already bitch, don't provoke me to fuck you unless you want to get hurt." He gripped her by her hair and she yelped in pain.

**(Rape scene. Skip to next bold to avoid.)**

He growled hungrily at her again before throwing her into a tree. Her head bounced off before she slumped down it clutching her head in pain. As Saatchi advanced on her, her eyes opened wide in fear. He grunted at her cowering form as he undid his pants.

"Open." He demanded as he pulled down his pants and boxers showing his erection.

Yuna shook her head no then wincing at the pain. I could clearly see that her jaw was dislocated from the slap he gave her. Saatchi growled again before taking her roughly by her hair. She opened her mouth to scream, but it was muffled out by his cock going deeply into her mouth. My eyes widened in fear as she gagged and tried to pull away, but he held her head in place with a look of pure ecstasy on his face. He bucked his hips roughly in her mouth causing her to choke. He moaned in pleasure as he started to buck harder making her head hit the tree behind her repeatedly.

"That's it bitch, suck harder, _harder_!" He moaned slamming her head against the tree as he bucked. Tears were streaming down her face as he continued his assault on her and all I can do is watch in horror.

Is this what it's like to be his number one girl? To satisfy his needs whenever he needed them to be satisfied? To suffer through the abuse and rape because he was far too drunk to realize what he was doing? Is this what happened to my mother that night?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a cry of pleasure escape from Saatchi's lips and a muffled cry of pain from Yuna's as he climaxed in her mouth. The reason I knew he did is because there was a lot of thick white juices gushing out of Yuna's mouth. He growled again and bucked once more into her mouth.

"Swallow it bitch. Swallow it like the two cent whore you are!" He growled bucking harder. She closed her eye tightly as tears kept coming until she swallowed the thick liquid. Another look of pure ecstasy came over his face as he moaned loudly. "_Yesss_!" He moaned out before stopping his movements in her mouth.

He was breathing heavily as he slowly slipped out of her mouth. Some of the white liquid came out as well, but that wasn't what scared me. What scared me was seeing how he was still hard as a rock. Seeing that, I knew that Yuna's torcher was far from over. He yacked her up by her hair and kissed her roughly on her mouth. She tried to push him away, but he just pulled back and slapped her roughly.

"You know better bitch." He growled holding her up against the tree to eye level by her neck with his left hand and undoing her pants with his right hand. She cried harder as he ripped of her pants and her underwear. He kissed her roughly again before forcing his hard member deep inside her.

Immediately, he started to move hard and fast. I knew it hurt her because she was crying loudly and beating against his back to get him to stop. I knew it hurt her, because I could see blood going down her leg as the abuse continued.

**(Rape scene over)**

In the back of my mind, I heard bed springs bouncing wildly. I heard my mother's screams and grunts coming from the man that was hurting her. Is this what Madara did to her? Is this the pain she had to endure before she died?

When I blinked, I didn't see Saatchi raping Yuna anymore, I saw Madara raping my mother. I saw the tears streaming down her face as she fought in vain against him. I saw a pleasure filled smile on his face as he violated her. I saw how he hurt her again, and I grew angry.

I wanted him to stop. I wanted him to stop hurting her. I wanted him to _die_!

I clutched the bottle in my hand leaping forward. Before Madara could turn his head to me, I the bottle as hard as I could against his head. Glass went everywhere as his body fell limp to the ground. I dropped the shattered bottle as blood gushed out of his head, but something was wrong.

The man I just killed wasn't Madara- it was Saatchi. The woman who was laying in the dirt in the fetal position with blood running down her leg wasn't my mother- it was Yuna. My breath hitched my throat as I looked down at the crying girl. Slowly, my eyes traveled to Saatchi.

His eyes were opened wide and his mouth was open in a silent scream. His pants and boxers were around his ankles giving him a pathetic look. I blinked slowly as his blood slowly surrounded his head. Saatchi was dead, but that wasn't the person I killed. I killed Madara. I killed the man that has been haunting me ever since that day, but I killed more than just him. I killed the fear I felt towards him. Now, I no longer feared him. Now, I can finally put an end to this. First, I have to get Yuna to the Akatsuki.

I crouched down beside her tossed her arm across my shoulders. Slowly, I lifted us both up and we began to slowly walk towards the Akatsuki's dorm. We walked the five minute trek in silence, until we reached the front door of their dorm. I knew the talent show has long since been over and all of the members would be getting ready to go to bed so they were wide awake for the finals tomorrow. I slowly sat Yuna down in front of the door and looked at her terrified face.

"Don't worry Yuna." I said softly to her. "Saatchi can't hurt you anymore because I stopped him. After tomorrow, Madara won't be able to hurt me anymore because I'm going to stop him too. You just stay here with the Akatsuki and they'll take care of you, okay?" She nodded slowly with wide eyes. I smiled gently at her. I rang the doorbell quickly, before running away quickly.

I knew who ever answered the door saw me, but then they saw Yuna and her condition and forgot about me. I was glad though. I was happy to know that the last thing I was going to be able to do in this world was going to be worth something. I was glad, that I was going to finally be able to make Satoshi proud of me.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! This one was pretty short but I hope it was good! This fic is almost finished! Maybe one or two (if you want me to do an epilogue) more chapters left! Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Finding Peace

**~Who Knew~**

* * *

**Sorry if it's terrible! This is a Naruto Academy Fic, an ItaSaku Fic and the last chapter! This story will also mention rape, abuse, and cutting! You have been warned! This story is based on the song 'Who Knew' by Pink. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**~The Next Day~**

The talent show was going by rather slowly and it was causing the worst kind of boredom for the on lookers. Kiba and Akamaru did the same routine as yesterday which instantly bored the crowd say for the seven members of the 'Animal Liberation' club. Ino Yamanaka, the blonde haired dancer, preformed a hip hop routine which was quickly ended once it started to cross the PG-13 line rapidly.

There were a few surprises mind you. For example, the red haired woman by the name of Karin ran on stage (after being booed off yesterday by the entire crowd) and declared her love for a very pissed Sasuke Uchiha sitting in the fifth row. She was going to massacre a song with her paint peeling voice when a few members of the Akatsuki 'politely' showed her off stage after tackling her.

The other few performers weren't any better than the already mentioned ones, but soon, the crowd was sitting on the edge of their seats as they waited for the pink haired angel to return to the stage to sing again. However, there were two members in the crowd that were silently praying that she would show up at all.

Satoshi was scared shitless that she had done something to herself yesterday after her performance. The moment they were allowed to leave, he ran out of the building in search of her. He ran to her dorm first, but he didn't find her there. Hell, he even searched the woods in the back of the school in search of that scum that she had recently befriended and had been following around.

However, when he found him lying in a pool of his blood with his pants and boxers around his ankles, he was taken aback. Did Sakura do that? He quickly shook the thought out of his head. No, she was too sweet and innocent to even harm a fly let alone to _kill _another person. Then again, she wasn't the type of person to hang out with some low life such as the dead rodent at his feet. Did he even know her anymore?

_You left her to the wolves, are you surprised they tore her to shreds? _He shook his head violently at the voice. He took a deep breath and took out his cellphone to call the student police. Once they came and took away the body, he continued his search for her.

The only thing on his mind was that look she gave him when she was singing. It was the look of someone that knew something was going to happen to them. It was the look of someone who knew they were condemned to death. It was the look of someone who was begging for forgiveness before they died. Sakura doesn't think she was going to die, did she? That thought alone pushed him to run faster around the castle like school to find his beloved sister, but he couldn't find her. Pretty soon he was forced to go back to his dorm room since the school doors were automatically locking themselves.

Now he's sitting in a seat in the auditorium next to the exit about to have a heart attack waiting for his sister to come on to stage to show that she was okay. To show that she was alive and well. To show that it was just a lame stunt to get his attention and affection back after five years of being ignored and alone. Little did Satoshi know that the student police officer behind him was going through a mild heart attack himself.

Yes, Itachi Uchiha was going through a heart attack at the very moment. Not a big one, but a small one that didn't really need medical attention. The only thing that would be able to cure it would be the face of the pink haired angel he has grown to love.

Yes, Itachi Uchiha is in love with a pink haired high school junior. Call him a creeper, pedophile, cradle robber, or even Orochimaru, but his feelings are true. If they weren't, he wouldn't have broken up with his girlfriend after arguing about her overwhelming jealousy for hours for her. He wouldn't have been up all night looking for her to make sure he was okay. He wouldn't be standing here now, having a heart attack if he didn't. He's in love with Sakura Haruno, and he might be far too late if she doesn't show up on that stage when her name is called to perform again.

"And now, lady and gentleman, for our last performance we have another talented girl singing us another song! Put your hands together for Ms. Sakura Haruno!" Shizune announced stepping off stage to allow Sakura room to come on… hopefully. The crowd was clapping wildly and some were even whistling, holding up posters with her name on it, and screaming out 'I love you'.

After a few seconds of no one coming out, whispers erupted in the crowd, but little did they know, that Satoshi was losing air and Itachi was about to die from a heart attack. Where is she?

"I'm sorry folks, but it appears Sakura won't be-" but she was cut off by the white screen for movies coming down and stopping inches from the floor. The whispers grew louder and Shizune just looked plain confused, but when the lights went out and the screen flickered, Sakura's face was displayed on the large screen. Despite the smile that was on her pale lips, the rest of her face gave her away.

Her eyes were dull and her face was an unhealthy pale color. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, but that only allowed you to see the bruises that were evident on her cheeks. When she leaned back away from the camera after adjusting it, everyone's eyes went wide. Her bandages were gone revealing the crimson gashes along her pale arms. A few of them looked new while others looked older. How long has she been doing that?

_Do you see what you did? She was trying to kill herself all along…_ A dark voice cackled in her brother's head as tears of anger and frustration threatened to spill out of his eyes. For the man behind him, however, was already shedding a few tears at the sight of the scares.

Had he caused them? Had seeing him with Hanako push her to do this? The guilt and sadness he felt for doing this to her overwhelmed his being causing the tears to unleash themselves. It wasn't until she spoke that he regained some control over himself and whipped furiously at his wet eyes.

"Hello everyone, I hope you have been enjoying the talent show thus far." When silence answered her, she smiled. That was the first time that anyone who was still thinking somewhat rationally realized that she could see them.

"I apologize for interrupting your good time, but then again, that is a talent of mine." She laughed bitterly before smiling with her eyes closed.

"I am doing this, because after so many times of feeling guilty and ashamed of being allowed to live with the knowledge that I have, I am righting all of the wrongs that I have done to the most important people in my life." She opened her eyes and it felt like her eyes were glued onto Satoshi.

"Satoshi, my dear brother, I know you've hated me for a long time because of my reluctance to tell the police who killed our parents that night." All eyes landed on Satoshi in shock. Why didn't they hear about this new beforehand? Sakura ignored the looks he was getting and continued. "I have a confession, however, as to why I didn't say anything. The man that killed them threatened to kill you if I told the police on him. Can you imagine the impact those words had on my young fragile mind?" She let out a hollow chuckle before shaking her head.

"Do you remember the murders that happened after that? The seven people that were murdered in front of me like our parents?" Satoshi was frozen to his seat. His throat was closed up with a painful lump preventing him to talk to her. He could only give her a slow nod as an answer.

"Every time he would give me another warning. I was terrified as to what he would do to you if I even hinted towards who he was. He just seemed to follow me around like a ghost haunting me to the ends of the Earth. I felt so alone and disgusted with myself, that I started to do this." She held up her wrist for everyone to get a better look. Gasps were heard throughout the room as they all got a better look at the pain she had inflicted on herself. Four of those wounds were bleeding as a sign of how she recently inflected those onto herself.

"Each time I received a message from him, or if I burdened you further, I would punish myself for it. I deserved, no, I _still _deserve to fill the pain that I have caused you. I _deserve _to feel the cold stinging of a blade going through my skin just like my continued existence is the blade of pain in your life. I have done nothing but caused you pain every time you looked at me. So, whenever you yelled at me, poked fun at me, or even called me crude names- I took it. I took it because you deserved to vent out your anger at me and I deserved every word you spat out at me.

"My existence was, and is, to make sure you lived. My existence was, and is, to shield you from death at the hands of the man that took our parents away. My existence means nothing, but to be your armor against the man that was eventually going to kill me like our mother. Now, I am nothing but rusted armor that you will through aside when you leave. You won't need me to protect you anymore because you will be able to protect yourself. My existence will have no meaning; my existence _has _no meaning anymore. So why should I burden other people with it? Is it fair of me to allow other people to waste their time with someone so beyond repair? No, it's not fair at all." She dropped her arms and sighed closing her eyes. A broken laugh escaped her lips as she opened her eyes back up and locked them onto Itachi's.

"Itachi, did you find Yuna last night? Did she tell you where Saatchi's body was? Did she even tell you who killed him?" Itachi's head was swirling with all of the questions as the everyone's eyes moved from the man sitting in front of him to him. Just moments ago he was trying to smash through the door, but the damn thing was locked. Now, he was standing helplessly with the rest of the student police officers just watching her as she confessed all of her life sins. He was going to answer her, but he couldn't speak. He was to in shock to utter a single word. Sakura let out another bitter laugh before shifting her weight on her legs.

"Would you be surprised to find out that I killed him? Would you be surprised that I took my bottle of sake and smashed it across his head as he was violating Yuna? Would you be surprised to find out that when I swung the bottle, I thought I was killing the man that did the same thing to my mother? I think you would be. How could you have possibly guessed someone so pathetic like me could be capable of murder? Seven years ago I would have thought the same thing. Who would have guessed?" Sakura sighed shakily lowering her head. She whipped at her eyes before raising her head up with a sad smile on her face.

"You're probably dying to know who I'm talking about right about now, right? I think you all will be surprised to find out who it is that has tormented me for so many years. You probably won't even believe me, but when he confesses to all of his sins like I have, you won't have any choice but to believe." She stepped forward towards the camera and turned it until a man tied to a chair was shown a few feet from the camera.

His head was hung low, but he seemed oddly familiar to the Uchiha brothers. Sakura came back into very with a revolver in her hand. Everyone's eyes were wide as they watched her grab his hair and yank his head up. It was Madara Uchiha! It was the man that helped founded Akatsuki and helped pay for the repairs on the school! She can't possible mean that he was the one that caused her pain, did she? This was far too unreal.

"This is the man that has been haunting me for so many years. Madara Uchiha, a big activist in all of your happy fantasy. In the real world he is a cold blooded killer. I know you don't believe me. How could any of you spoiled rich bastards believe a poor urchin like me? Well, I don't care if you don't believe me. I don't care, because you'll believe it when he tells you the truth. Isn't that right, Madara?" She pushed his head harshly to the side. He took a few deep breaths before he finally spoke up in rage.

"You little bitch! How dare you lay a hand on me! I will have you thrown in the farthest mental ward on the farthest corner of the Earth the moment I get out of here!" He screeched fighting wildly against the chains that bound him to the chair. Sakura merely took a step back and watched him fight in vain against his restraints.

"Already calling me names? It didn't take you long to reveal your true colors." Sakura mocked blinking slowly at him. He glared up at her in pure rage as he kept thrashing against his restraints.

"Reveal my true colors? You're the crazy bitch that stole my car and kept me locked in this damn room over night! Untie me at once before I make you regret the day you met me Yukari!" Sakura made no movement at the obvious mistake he made by confusing her with her mother while in the auditorium, Satoshi froze instantly. The truth already clicking in his head. Sakura never revealed their mother's name, and due to his high ranking status, he shouldn't even _know _their mother's name. Could he truly have been the one to murder her?

"You are so angered that you don't even realize the mistake that you made?" Sakura mocked in a monotone voice. Madara's eyes blazed at her as he stopped struggling for a moment.

"The only damn mistake I've made thus far is not making sure you were dead when I shot you!" He paused as a dark lustful look crossed his eyes and a smirk filled with malice spread across his lips. "Don't worry though. Your little whore of a daughter will be much more fun than you were. Besides, it's not like there's anyone who will even _want _to help her. Your bastard of a son gave up on her a long time ago and the bitch can only make friends with fly. Face it, Yukari, I have played your little pathetic family against themselves so easily, now I'm going to reap my rewards the moment I get my hands around that little bitch's neck." He growled between his teeth before spitting at Sakura. She side stepped it with her blank face.

She glanced at the computer screen next to the camera that Madara had failed to see in his semi-intoxicated state. Everyone in the auditorium was silent as they watched in mixed disgust and horror at their 'hero's' sinful confession. Sakura nearly cracked a smile when she saw Satoshi and Itachi's guilty eyes watching the scene. Did they truly believe she was lying before? Is it a rude awakening to hear it spoken from the man that did the horrific crime? She'll probably never figure it out for the life of her. She turned her attention back to Madara and frowned.

"You are a sincere jackass if you seriously think for a second that there is anything wrong with me when you clearly are a insane psycho path. For the record, you _did _kill my mother. _I _am her supposed 'whore of a daughter'." He blinked for a second staring hard at the pink haired girl in front of him before his eyes went wide. This isn't Yukari! How could he be so foolish to confuse the two of them?! Sakura scoffed at him before walking over to the camera.

Holding the revolver up to the camera, she empty out all of the bullets before shutting it quickly and spinning it wildly before it stopped on a random chamber. Sakura looked straight into the lens of the camera and spoke softly.

"This gun has no bullets in it save for one. I am going to get Madara to admit to the crimes that he has committed by playing a short game of Russian roulette. I will tell him a name of one of the victims he has forced me to watch him kill. Whenever he lies, I will pull the trigger. Whenever he admits, I will re-spin the chambers. We will keep doing this until one of you Akatsuki members can get here and stop me before he dies. Does that sound like a bet your willing to take?" Her soft voice sounded so innocent and sweet that it sounded like a lullaby to this nightmare. How can something so sweet and innocent become so corrupted?

"We except your challenge." Pain, the head of the Akatsuki, announced already positioning himself to push open the door the moment it unlocked. Sakura smiled into the camera.

"Very well then. We are in the security headquarters on the opposite side of campus. I would suggest you send your fastest runner if you plan on bringing both of us out alive." She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. When she opened them back up she reached over to her right. When she leaned back and back towards a thrashing Madara she smiled at the camera again. "You have two minutes to save two lives- after that I take both of ours." And with that, the auditorium doors clicked opened with Itachi and Deidara running at top speed towards the security office.

Everyone's heart was racing as they saw Sakura name off three people right off the back. Madara sat calmly in his chair calling her bluff. However, that soon changed when he heard the clicking sound of an empty barrel behind him. After that, he went into a panic screaming profanities at her while desperately trying to escape his bindings.

"Naomi Agito." She said softly. Madara pulled wildly at his wrist bindings.

"Damn it you crazy bitch! Put that damn thing down now! What the hell is wrong with you? You're an insane bitch!" He screamed. Sakura raised an eye brow and pulled the trigger again only to hear the sound of an empty barrel.

"You know, Madara, I do believe there is only one more chamber left to empty. Didn't I say there was _one _bullet in the gun?" Sweat rolled off of Madara's face as his eyes widened.

"Get the fuck away from me you psychotic bitch!" He screamed just as the door slammed open. Itachi and Deidara stumbled in out of breath and panting for air. Despite that, they still sprang into action.

Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand that held the gun to the back of Madara's head and pushed it harshly down while Deidara moved to Madara to untie him. All the while, Madara was giving his bitter thanks while also yelling for them to call the _real _police to arrested the 'crazy bitch'. Itachi glared at the man and pushed Sakura behind him using his body as a protective shield.

"I don't think Sakura is going to be arrested today or ever, Uncle." Itachi bit out. Madara's eyes narrowed at his nephew as he took a small threatening step forward.

"Oh, and you're choosing to protect this little slut over your own flesh and blood Itachi? Is this how much you cherish your family name? You are just about as much of a disgrace as my bastard of a brother." Itachi's jaw clenched tightly and his lips straightened into a perfect line as he watched his Uncle with angry eyes.

"I would suggest you watch what you say, Uncle, or do you forget the company you have around you?" Madara scoffed at Itachi's aggressive response.

"And what company might that be? I have confessed to nothing. I am the most loved member of high class society. Who will they believe? A trouble child and a whore or me?" He mocked standing tall and proud like the total jackass he is. Itachi allowed a smirk to form on his face as he nodded towards Deidara.

"Uncle, it appears that Sakura has videotaped your little confession scene. That evidence alone is more than enough to convict you in a court of law, but to make this an official arrest I supposed I should tell you your rights." Madara raised his perfect brow before his hands were roughly taken and shoved behind his back. Deidara stood behind him with a smug grin on his face as he started to slap the cuffs harshly onto his wrists as Itachi spoke the magic words.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" Madara growled angrily at Itachi and Sakura- his eyes blazing with anger.

"This is far from over you little bitch!" Sakura glared at him and stepped forward to stand beside Itachi in everyone's view.

"Your right Madara. This is far from over because you still haven't been presented in front of the court of law clothed in all of your sins. Now, everyone knows the truth." She paused then smiled wickedly. "And for the record, I stopped being afraid of you a long time ago." He growled angrily at her before being lead out by Deidara.

* * *

"On the charge of kidnapping in the first degree, we the jury find the defendant Sakura Haruno, not guilty. On the charge of assault and battery against Madara Uchiha, we the jury find the defendant, Sakura Haruno, not guilty. On the charge of attempted murder in the first degree against Madara Uchiha, we the jury find the defendant, Sakura Haruno, not guilty. On the charge of murder in the second degree against Saatchi Jiri, we the jury find the defendant, Sakura Haruno, not guilty." Sighs of relief and whistling filled the court room at hearing the juries decision. Even the judge had a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you jury. Bailiff, please release Ms. Sakura Haruno to her family." The bailiff nodded quickly before unlocking the cuffs on Sakura's wrists.

Sakura smiled brightly at the judge before exiting the defense stand and going to the audience where Satoshi, Ritoru, Itachi and the rest of the Uchihas. Ino, Hinata, and the rest of the Akatsuki filled half the room as well with happy smiles on their faces. Before she could greet any of them, she was engulfed in strong arms as Satoshi's cologne reached her nostrils. She smiled warmly as she closed her tired eyes and embraced him back.

After her first hearing, Satoshi had visited her in her holding cell. He dropped down to his knees in front of her and poured his heart out to her while begging for her forgiveness. It broke her heart to see him in such pain, so she immediately forgave him. They cried for hours until he was forced to leave. Since that day, they have been rebuilding their relationship together.

"Call in the next case." The judges voice boomed bringing them out of their happy moment. They quickly found their seats and sat back down as they watched the battered body of Madara being lead into the room.

"Case 85436, Madara Uchiha vs. the City of Tokyo." The bailiff announced reading the information from a paper. The judge nodded and turned to the jury.

"Today we will hear the final ruling of Madara Uchiha. Jury, have you reached a verdict?" The jury spokesman that spoke earlier stood again and nodded his head.

"Yes your honor, we have." He cleared his throat and started reading from the paper he read from earlier. "On the charge of breaking and entering into the Haruno residence five years and ten months ago, we the jury find the defendant, Madara Uchiha, guilty. On the charge of murder in the first degree of Tahiko Haruno, Naomi Agito, Senri Haniba, Hishimo Haniba, Sota Akashi, Kyoto Kato, Xiayu Hanno, and Kina Fuji we the jury find the defendant, Madara Uchiha, guilty. On the charge of murder in the first degree and rape of Yukari Haruno, we the jury find the defendant, Madara Uchiha, guilty." Madara's eyes opened wide with rage as he started to spit out curses.

"This is outrages! I have done nothing wrong!" The judge glared at him and pounded his gavel on the stand.

"Silence Mr. Uchiha!" The judge roared. Immediately, Madara shut up and glared at the front of the court room. "Ruling on the severity of your crimes you would be next in line to receive the chair. However, because of the wishes of the remaining kin to the deceased Haruno family, you will not be receiving the death penalty. Instead, you are sentenced to fulfill one life time imprisonment in Tokyo's maximum lock down facility for each life you have taken without parole, dismissed." When the judge hit his gavel for the final time, Madara's rage broke as he fought hard against the guards who tried to drag him away.

"This is outrages! You would believe a dirty whore like her over me? You have _all _been bewitched by her lies! Unhand me at once!" and on he went. Sakura sighed in exhaustion as she leaned back into her chair. It's all finally over. The years of suffering, the hours of staying up waiting for him to crawl through her window and finish the job- it was all over now.

"Saku-chan," Sakura looked up into the eyes of her beloved brother and smiled. "The Uchiha's have offered to have us over for dinner to celebrate tonight, would you like to go?" Sakura's smile widened as she nodded. Satoshi returned her smile with his own and took her hand in his.

Now, everything was going back to the way they used to be. Satoshi didn't hate her anymore meaning that they are once again close. Now, Itachi is one of the most important people in her life since they started dating after her third hearing. Now, Satoshi and Sakura have a new extended family that stretched out to the Uchiha's and the Akatsuki. Now, Satoshi is the newest member of the Akatsuki task force at Konoha International Academy. Now, everything was truly going to be okay.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! The story is over now T.T! I truly loved writing this story! Review or message me if you want an Epilogue this story! Otherwise this baby is done! Hope you enjoyed and thank you to all of my fans that stayed with this story! I love you all! Be sure to look out for updates on ****Underneath**** and my new story coming out ****Save Me****! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
